The School of Hard Knocks
A formal education is an essential part of one path to success; however, respect and admiration must be shown to those who have made their marks in the world without the benefit of a traditional university education. The culture we call “Street” has given birth to some of the most successful and insightful people in the World. Many of us would not be here today if not for the skills and knowledge we acquired, and the dues we paid on the streets. There are no substitutes for the Street sense or the Street instinct; there is no school more demanding than the School of Hard Knocks. This is the first and oldest academic institution, from which all others take their direction and receive their accreditation, never surpassing the standards set before them. The School of Hard Knocks provides the challenges of the most stringent standards applied anywhere, at any time: a syllabus of grueling trials and errors worthy of despair, and the test of an individual human spirit against an entire world; the test of character. This is the school of the struggle among the forces and principles of Tyranny, Anarchy, and Justice. This is the school where the difference between passing and failing may indeed be the difference between life and death. Therefore… Mourn those worthy individuals who faced challenges too immense for any individual human being to survive, and yet succeeded even in death, Heed those who have made their marks in the world, and continue to make a positive difference, despite, and sometimes because of, the adversities they face daily, Encourage those who struggle alongside you, as they become more capable allies and mentors in their own right. Let your studies here, and your fellow students, serve you as well as you serve the wisdom this School represents. Finally... Lead by recognizing your own unique strengths and weaknesses, and also recognizing those Individuals who wish to make their best and most personal contributions to those around them, and the world at large. Be the Natural Leader that others can relate to, because you speak to them in their Naturalistic terms and values. Small-minded persons ask whether it is better to be loved or feared, but persons of real Greatness know that Nobility of Spirit transcends both fear and love. To read Machiavelli's _The_Prince_ Dunning-Kruger Theory as its own best (worst?) example: - One Subject Clinical Study (McArthur Wheeler) - Dire Emergencies as Non-normative case studies - Spurious Interview Techniques, Innately Impossible to Double-Blind - Because you're an Ivory Tower candy-ass with no SOHK CREDENTIALS, that's why! Wikipedia:1985 (Anthony Burgess novel) The part of this Narrative that most got my interest was some of the most violent gang members' deep thirst for classical knowledge, completely rejecting the pablum of Syndicalism's public education. That kind of makes me wonder about why I keep getting so many hits, with no contributions... everybody is viewing these pages on mobile devices? If that's the case, I can live with that, and keep right the !@#$ on! P:D Category:School of Hard Knocks Category:Individual Narrative Category:Autodidactism Category:Formal Education Category:Philosophical practice